Modern vehicles, such as cars, incorporate electronic systems and controllers into the engine designs. The electronic systems enable proper operation of the engine and other vehicle systems during all operating conditions. Some operating conditions, such as rain or sleet, are hazardous to exposed electronics and can damage or destroy exposed electronics. In order to protect the electronic systems, typical vehicles isolate the electronic components from the environmental hazards by placing the electronics within an electronics housing module.
Electronics housing modules, or enclosures (for example, ECU enclosures), include a housing body and a cover that seals the housing body. A printed circuit board may be enclosed within the electronics housing module. The printed circuit board may be attached within the electronics housing module by screws, for example. The housing body can further include sealed communication ports allowing the electronics module to be connected to sensors or other electric systems within the vehicle.
The printed circuit board may be attached within the housing body (e.g., ECU enclosure) with a plurality of screws. This requires a number of parts to be assembled in the ECU assembly process.